


𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧’𝙨 𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [5]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Intimacy, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Stripper!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳, 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘴. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘣?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧’𝙨 𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

One day Red stumbled across a strip club, deep on the outskirts of Nebraska. However, he was not there by chance, but much rather intention. He had caught wind off Sam that Liz was working to help to pay for university… however she wouldn’t tell Sam where. Who could blame her, though? The last thing she wanted to admit to her father was that she was a stripper. Red, however was intrigued. It took a few days worth of digging but eventually he found where Liz was keeping herself.

He paced his way into the strip club wearing a suit which probably cost more than half a years rent.

He was wearing: a full three piece black suit with a black and dark sliver paisley tie and pocket square with his black suit fedora.

He payed a small entry fee before doing so. He took his place in an isolated corner and ordered a scotch, hoping that he could catch a quick glance of Liz – she was nowhere to be seen. So, for the time being Red just sat, mesmerized by a young girl flirtatiously spinning herself on the pole. He had never been all that bothered with strip clubs and the thought of touching women for cash. Then again, he had never understood why men think it’s acceptable to pay women for sex. However, the moment he saw Liz walk into the main area, oh boy he was intrigued. She was dressed in an awfully cute and sexy bikini, her delicious butt swaying from left to right.

Due to his reverie he lost sight of her, but within a matter of seconds he saw the woman on the pole leave and Liz come out. He felt guilty for being there, he had only meant to pop in and see how she was doing. But no, his curiosity got the better of him. Her song came on and everybody started cheering – except him. He just sat in his corner and sipped his scotch.

_‘I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do’_

_‘They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true’_

_‘They know your the one I wanna give it to’_

_‘I can see you want me too’_

_‘Now it's Me & U’_

Liz was intrigued by the man in the corner. Her instincts should’ve been telling her that he was creepy. All he did was sit there, in the dark with only half of his face illuminated. But they didn’t. In fact, they screamed the exact opposite. Everyone was cheering her on, dollars where being thrown at her. She should have been excited, but she wasn’t. For some strange reason, it was his deafening silence which caused her to go all out. Even going so far as to dry hump the poll. He didn’t move, not once, yet for some reason that encouraged her and made her feel better than a stripper trying to get by.

Once she had finished her dance she smiled flirtatiously at only him before going backstage.

“Can I get you anything, sweetie?” One of the strippers asked.

“…yes. That woman who was just on the pole, could you bring her to me?” He asked and the woman nodded, looking disappointed.

Liz had to take a breather. She couldn’t believe what she had just done! She couldn’t believe she was getting turned on by a man she could only see half of!.

“Liz, the man in the corner at table seven is asking for you.” The woman said, peeping around the corner.

“Thanks, Amber.” Liz said smiling, regaining her composure before going back out.

When Red saw Liz coming out and making her way toward him in no rush he knew he was in trouble. She was so beautiful for one and as if that wasn’t enough, she was half naked!

“You asked for me, sir?” Liz said politely.

“Yes, I wanted to tell you great you were… the upper body strength you must have to do that must be incredible.” He smiled, her politeness didn’t go unnoticed to him an so he decided to return it.

“Thank you, sir.” She giggled, but frowned ever so slightly when she saw her manager glaring at her.

Raymond turned around slightly and could see a young man looking at Liz disappointedly and sighed.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?” She asked.

“I suppose that buying you a drink isn’t an option, is it?” He asked, glancing back at the manager.

“I’m afraid not.” She smiled slightly.

“Forgive me but, how much?” He asked.

“For a dance?... fifty.” She said.

“In that case, where’s your back room?” He asked, smiling slightly.

She smiled back and he felt less nervous. She led him into the back rooms before gesturing to the seat.

“Would you like the curtain open or closed?” She asked.

“Preferably closed, but if you want it open then I don’t mind.” He said, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side.

“I’ll close it.” She smiled.

She closed the curtain as Red sat down and got comfortable. He felt so very guilty, if Sam was to ever find out about what he was doing… well Red would most likely never be seen again. He watched in admiration as she took off her bikini top. He tried to be as gentleman like as possible, not to mention professional but how was he meant to. He already had a semi when she had both pairs of lingerie on. Now, he had a raging hard on.

As she began to give him a dance, her hips swaying round and round he couldn’t help but want to touch her – badly.

Liz was hoping that he would touch her, which was odd. Normally, she would stay as far away from the customers as possible. She had only given three dances in her two months of working there. She had no interest in being touched by old men. Normally, she would lay out rules and tell them what was and wasn’t acceptable. For some reason, perhaps it was from being intrigued, she didn’t lay out any rules. Honestly, she wanted all of the gentleman sat in front of her. So she tried a very strange and intimate technique. She slowly straddled his lap and moaned when she felt his hard member press against her. Liz leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

“Touch me.” She whispered.

“Are you sure?” He moaned.

“Yes.” She ordered intensely.

Red ran his hands down her back seductively, reveling in the feeling of her smooth skin on his fingertips. He hesitated when he reached her delectable butt. He knew that if he ventured on he couldn’t never look at Sam the same way again. But father forgive him for experiencing such a delight. She leaned into him and he took that as a sign. He groped her ass, causing her to moan and he become gratified by the thought of pleasuring her. What he would give to teach her even more pleasures.

“What’s your name?” He moaned, encouraging her into humping him.

“Vesper.” She moaned.

He was intrigued by her name. She couldn’t have been even more angelic, but that wasn’t what he meant.

“Your real name.” He groaned, experiencing the greatest amount of pleasure he’d ever had.

She paused and looked into his eyes. He looked so vulnerable and weak for her, which she loved.

“Elizabeth.” She whispered into his ear seductively.

“Mmm, Lizzie.” He moaned, lightly brushing his lips against her neck.

She was surprised by giving her a nickname, especially since she had only been called it by her father and other distant, but important family. She wasn’t supposed to, God if her manager ever found out she’d get fired but she couldn’t help but feel the need to ask.

“Come back to my place with me… I need you.” She whispered invitingly.

“…are you sure?” He asked, slightly kissing her neck.

She pushed into him and continued to dry hump him until they both became breathless. Red knew he wouldn’t last, if she didn’t stop he would come. He feared the thought of not being ready again when he would join her back at her room. Luckily, she came quickly and quietly due to Red muffling her in his shirt. He didn’t want people hearing her, only he was the one that should hear her become undone. She squirmed slightly before exhaling deeply.

“What do you say we go back to my place then? Get rid of that, hmm?” She asked, catching her breath.

“Ohhh yes.” He grinned.

The both of them got up. Red put his jacket back on whilst Liz our her bra back on… with the help of Red’s nimble fingers. He paid her the standard fifty dollars, but on top of that gave her one thousand. He knew that she would likely be taxed on her fifty so he wanted to make sure she had something. She was shocked for a moment, thinking that it was for their future sex but then realized what it was truly for once he said.

~

Liz snook out the back of the club whilst Red sauntered through the front. As they made their way back to hers she was feeling slightly nervous, but also giddy. She never thought that she would ever be taking someone back to hers, least of all an older gentleman from the club. But that was what she liked about him, he wasn’t like the rest.

“So, this is it. Not much, but convenient.” She said as she stepped into her accommodation.

“It’ll get the job done.” He said in such a rusty voice.

He held her hips slightly as he kissed her neck erotically. Normally, he wouldn’t be so forward and was a bit nervous as for what she would think. But the moment he heard her moan he knew that he would be okay. He backed away from her and she led him into her bedroom. She kissed him passionately as he backed her into the wall. She ran a hand through his shorn hair whilst he pushed her up and moved to kiss the opening of her top.

“Feels like your ready.” She giggled, grinding against his hips.

“Mmm, I’m always ready for you, Lizzie.” He moaned, bribing her over to the bed.

“Wait, what do I call you?” She asked.

“Raymond. Red’s my nickname though.” He smirked before kissing her.

They both carelessly removed their clothing and threw them to the opposite side of the room, eager to get back to business. Once Liz was freed from her clothing Red made quick work of her needs. He coaxed her into laying back on the bed whilst kissing his way down her abdomen. He squeezed the both of her breasts before swirling his tongue around her soft buds until they became erect. Once her breasts had been taken care of he made his way down to her intimate flesh. He caressed her thighs gently as he looked up at her she nodded.

He took one good look at her beautiful area before swiping his tongue all the way up it. He did this a few times until her clit was slightly more sensitive. Then, he dared to close his lips around her clit, deciding to lick and suck it until Liz’s moans became music to his ears. He could hear her breaths becoming shorter and shorter. It was a matter of seconds before she came so very loud. He was nervous as for what other students may think. But he wouldn’t change having her for the world.

Once she began to squirm he backed away from her regional area and back up to her face. He closed his eyes as she gave him an intimidation kiss. She carefully ran her hand down his fair haired chest until she reached his member. There, he felt her wrap her perfect hand around his and begin to pump.

“Ahh, Lizzie.” He moaned, cradling his head in her neck as she continued.

“Make love to me, Red.” She said pulling a condom out of her drawer.

“Are you sure, Lizzie?” He asked, he didn’t want her to feel pressured.

“I’m sure.” She smiled.

He took the condom and rolled it into himself. He looked at Liz for a moment before positioning himself in between her legs. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss whilst slowly coating himself in her juices and pushing into her.

“Mmm, Red.” She moaned.

“You like that, baby?” He questioned, pushing all the way into her and all the way out over and over.

“Mmm, yeah.” She giggled slightly.

Red positioned his arms at each side of Liz’s head before pounding into her. She moaned in the cutest ways ever and he loved that. He loved pleasuring her, he wanted to do it for the rest of his days. Even he began to moan, which wasn’t something he’d ever done with any other woman before. He had always been detached and cold, pleasuring, but cold. Yet with Liz, he felt as though he could loosen up. Perhaps it was because she didn’t know him or his reputation or perhaps it was because he loved her and felt as though that love was returned.

“God, Lizzie. Your heavenly.” He groaned, grasping her hips and pounding into her.

“Arghh, your so good, Red. Your so fucking… ahh… good.” She moaned as she became undone, again.

It didn’t take much after that until Red orgasmed – loud and heavy. He moaned as he felt himself becoming softer inside of Liz. He was in the middle of pulling out of her but could hear a slight, coy moan. So, he thrusted into her gently until she found her release for the fourth time in a day. He felt like continuing but could feel the condom becoming loose. So he pulled out. He made his way over to her trash can before tying and dumping the condom. She handed him some tissues and he cleaned off all excess before joining her.

“That was amazing.” She smiled.

“It was.” He smirked, kissing her slightly as he rubbed her thigh.

She was dreading what would happen next. He would probably leave her and come back whenever he needs some, that’s what any guy would do. She’d seen it happen with multiple of her friends.

“…Lizzie, you don’t have to say yes to this or feel obligated. But I’d like to ask you if perhaps you’d quit your job at the club and get to know me better. I’ll pay for all of your student loans and whatever else you need. I’d like you to give me a chance at getting to know you too and if you decide that ‘you and I’ isn’t your kind of thing. I’ll leave you alone, along with a healthy amount of money so that you don’t have to struggle.” He offered.

Liz could see that he was nervous, but she was so awestruck.

“I-I don’t know what to say, Raymond. I’d love to get to know you and… maybe more…” she said shyly. “I’d love it even more to quit my job… but I don’t want to accept your money, I’d feel too guilty.” She confessed.

Raymond stroked her cheek slightly before giving her a chaste kiss.

“Set your pride aside, please Lizzie. Give me a chance and accept my money. I’m not paying you to stay… you can go at any moment you decide you don’t want to continue. I’m helping you out because I feel the need to take care of you… and pamper you.” He chuckled as did she.

“I know your only doing it out of the kindness of your own heart… how about we try it out for a month and if we’re feeling good about it all, then you can start to pamper me with money. She suggested.

“Hmm, okay… but I’m still going to lather your in gifts.” He grinned.

“I think I can handle that.” She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The both of them spent the rest of the day and many years in one another’s company. Deeply in love with each other, knowing that they completed their significant other.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
